


I hope I never lose you, hope it never ends

by A_Whittaker



Series: you sound like a song [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/F, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Oblivious Catra (She-Ra), Pining, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25852363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Whittaker/pseuds/A_Whittaker
Summary: But during the last weeks, a restless feeling had been making Catra uneasy. It was like a strange wish she longed for, although she was not yet sure of what was it about. Suddenly, Adora’s laugh was thebestsound she had ever heard, and her smile was enough to make her fears disappear and the sparkle in her blue eyes was more gorgeous than looking at the sky in a summer midnight.The warmth feeling inside her chest, reminiscent of a fire, was now battling a constant anxiety.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: you sound like a song [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871545
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	I hope I never lose you, hope it never ends

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hello there!
> 
> I'm back with a new fanfic, this time inspired by Taylor Swift's _Cornelia Street_ (yes, i listen to her songs and sometimes i think of catradora, no i will not take criticism on that). anyway, i wanted to write something a little bit longer, and i got this idea for a modern AU where there's a lot of angst and pining and i knew that i just **had** to write it. i have other several songfic ideas but i just got back to uni so i'll see how much time i get. 
> 
> thank you so much for reading and i hope you enjoy it! 💖💖💖  
> (again, i'm sorry for any mistakes you find; english is not my native language and while i don't really struggle with it, i'm still learning)

Adora was driving Catra home after Scorpia’s party. The latter had organized a very well-put together event to celebrate a particularly generous contract Black Garnet Co. had closed with another company for the construction of a building of several offices upstate New York. It was the first major contract since Shadow Weaver had died and left her adopted children a big-name yet broke company with a huge amount of debt. 

“I rent a place in Cornelia Street” Catra murmured nonchalantly, as she stared by the car window at the tiny droplets of rain falling over the glass. 

The city lights shone like stars amidst the darkness, some brighter than others but all of them equally everywhere.

Turning right over a street, Adora gave her a small glance. “Oh, did you move in already? I can help you, if you want”. A subtle smile gave away her glee, for she herself lived close, located just around the corner in Barrow St., right before the 7th. 

Catra nodded. “Yes. Scorpia and Entrapta helped me move in two days ago, but I still haven’t even started unpacking since we had to plan Scorpia’s party last-minute” she scoffed.

The news of the agreement had taken them for surprise when they had just finished moving boxes to Catra’s new apartment. Barely grabbing her signature biker jacket, Catra had followed a very excited Scorpia to the nearest store as her friend scrambled the details for the party. 

“Do you want me to help you unpack?” Adora offered.

Catra shook her head in denial. “No, it’s okay. I’ll ask Scorpia and Entrapta tomorrow.”

  
  


Soon after, when the streetlights appeared somewhat familiar, Catra realized Adora had taken her to Cornelia St. She had parked in front of the laundry place, and was already halfway out the car. Catra followed suit, and they both started walking. 

Adora started talking about the party guests, and complimenting the logistics, as Catra listened in silence. Though she had met the blonde several months ago, she cared for her, and her presence was always calming. Adora was funny and kind, and somehow, she always seemed to be worried about Catra’s well-being. They had come to be rather close friends, supporting each other and hanging out frequently. 

But during the last weeks, a restless feeling had been making Catra uneasy. It was like a strange wish she longed for, although she was not yet sure of what was it about. Suddenly, Adora’s laugh was the best sound she had ever heard, and her smile was enough to make her fears disappear and the sparkle in her blue eyes was more gorgeous than looking at the sky in a summer midnight. 

She spent her time at work trying to get all the blueprints done as fast as her body allowed her so she could go out with Adora for a coffee, nervous when the usual ‘pick you up?’ text showed up in the notifications of her phone.

The warmth feeling inside her chest, reminiscent of a fire, was now battling a constant anxiety. 

  
  


Laughing over a dumb joke Adora had made, they arrived at a brick building, with amber-toned exterior walls that seemed to reach for the sky. Catra opened the front door with an awkward set of keys she had pulled out of her pockets, and led her to the third floor, where a cozy-looking but messy apartment awaited them.

The cream-coloured walls glowed with the yellow light from the lightbulbs; here and there, small suns created a tiny day in the middle of the absolute darkness of the night. Boxes, piled all over the place, nearly forbidding all pass. A crimson sofa stood in the center of the living room. The wooden floor creaked slightly when Adora first stepped in.

“This is it”, Catra said. 

Adora headed to explore the rest of the place, while Catra went to the kitchen to prepare some coffee. She hadn’t drank that much, but the chill air of autumn had her shaking. 

“Catra!” Adora called her, the voice coming from the new bedroom. Stopping at a halt, Catra remembered. She hadn’t even had the time to set up her own bed. It was half past eleven, and her muscles didn’t feel like assembling anything any time soon. A groan escaped her mouth, as she entered the room and saw Adora looking at the mattress over the floor. 

“If you help me, we can assemble your bed in the blink of an eye”, Adora looked at her, patiently waiting for an answer. 

“It’s really late, I don’t want to bother you” Catra averted her gaze, scratching the back of her neck, uncomfortable. 

Adora didn’t say anything else. Instead, she took off her white blazer and placed it on top of a tall pile of boxes. She folded her shirtsleeves up so as to move around more easily and started gathering the pieces of the wooden bed. She was strong, able to carry the sides in effortless movements, like she was performing some kind of dance. Soon, she had a rough sketch of the correct way the bed was supposed to be. 

Catra couldn’t help but stare at her, totally wonderstruck. Adora returned the look, with a smirk starting to rise to her face, which brought Catra back from her trance. “I… Uh, there must be a bag with the screws somewhere between this mess”, and she turned around, both to hide her growing blush, and to actually find the missing pieces of the bed, among one box. So did she, moving over to Adora and starting to put it all together and secure it. 

They put the mattress on top of the wooden structure, and Adora smiled at her again.

“Almost done. Only needs sheets and blankets and then you can sleep tonight.”

The smell of fresh coffee reached the bedroom, wrapping around them like a cover. An unexpected rumble tore through the silence that had settled.

Catra chuckled. “C’mon, let’s get you something to eat.”

Sitting in a bar stool, Adora had an odd look on her face. Her blonde hair was tousled out of her usual ponytail; golden strands of hair framing her face, reminiscing of a theatre’s curtains. Catra almost ached to place them behind Adora’s ears. And her blue eyes… Catra could not figure out what they were trying to say. They were curious, shy, warm, happy, amazed, searching eagerly for something Catra didn’t know but wanted to. She wasn’t sure where had the tension in the kitchen come out from. 

A white porcelain mug, with hot coffee, sat in front of Adora. Catra was ransacking her fridge and her cabinets in search for something for them to eat. She wasn’t particularly hungry; the party had had a modest yet delicious buffet for the guests to taste, but she wanted to thank Adora for helping her with the bed. 

It was already over midnight, no noise coming from the street outside; only the quiet, keeping them company like an old friend. 

Between groceries and spices, Catra found a bag of chocolate croissants she had bought that very same day for breakfast. She heated them in the microwave for a couple seconds so they wouldn’t be too hard, and putting one in a plate, she handed it to Adora. 

It was a fairly domestic scene, she thought. The soft glow of the kitchen light, the smell of fresh coffee and bread (reminding her of her favourite coffee shop), Adora’s golden locks and her white clothes, looking almost like an ethereal creature. Catra wished she could stop time on its tracks and keep it frozen on that moment.

Her phone vibrated on top of the kitchen isle, and she checked it to see a text from Scorpia.

**scorpia 💪**

hi kitty cat, thank you so much for helping me put this together, you’re the best 💖 i’m sorry we had to rush, but we’ll be at your place tomorrow to help you put it together.

**catra**

it’s ok, don’t worry

go to sleep, you need to rest

**scorpia 💪**

aw, you do care about me

**catra**

ugh this is why i never answer to your texts

  
  


One last look before putting her phone back down on the surface told Catra how late it was. She lifted her gaze and saw Adora with a tired yet somewhat shameful expression. 

“I should get going”, she started. 

“Adora, it’s very late”, Catra interrupted. “Stay here, you can sleep on the bed and I’ll take the couch.”

Catra went straight to the bedroom to get the bed ready before Adora could make any objections. The latter followed her in a beeline.

“Catra…”

“Adora…” she mocked. 

“I can’t stay here, not to mention put you to sleep on the couch. I’ll go home”, Adora explained, tired. However, she betrayed herself when she let out a yawn without really intending to, which earned her a glance from Catra.

The shorter girl sighed. “Look, if you want to go home, go. I- I’m just saying that it’s late and I know you are tired. You drove me home and you built my bed; it’s the least I can do.”

Fishing out in the bigger boxes, Catra found clean sheets and her blankets. She also found the sapphire blue blanket she always used to stay warm in the colder months. She handed the last one out to Adora. 

Still with a little bit of hesitation, Adora accepted the blanket. She smiled at Catra in a thankful gesture, before putting the blue cover aside and helping the brunette making the bed. It was a full-size bed, Adora noticed. 

Catra scoffed and could not help herself from falling face-on over the bed. The fabric of the quilt muffled her whines. 

She could feel Adora's attention on her but she was much too tired and it was too late in the night for her to keep being anxious. 

Scorpia, Entrapta and her had been up since six in the morning, going to several meetings to finish the details of the deal and then setting up the place (a rented hall in a hotel near their office), the decorations and all the logistics of the party. After the whole day running, Catra had only had one hour to eat, take a shower and put on a nice outfit before heading back to the party. 

Now, she just wanted to rest. One night on her mattress upon the floor was not as bad -she had definitely been in worse situations-, but nothing toppled her bed. 

"I'll go, just give me a minute" her voice was nearly inaudible. She closed her eyes for a couple seconds. 

Only, it weren't mere seconds. 

When Catra woke up, two hours and a half later, she was under the covers; her favourite blanket over her, and Adora was on the other side of the bed, hair down, sleeping silently with her back turned to Catra. 

The latter was no longer in an uncomfortable, potentially-dangerous-to-her-neck position, but rather laying on her back and tucked like a child. Through the bare windows she was able to see that it was still charcoal-dark outside.

She took a deep breath. 

It was warmer, and comforting. All tension previously stored in Catra's body, was now nowhere to be found. There was only softness, and a shy joy giving tiny skips inside her chest. Fighting back Morpheus's spell but failing, Catra fell asleep again.


End file.
